Perfect Piece Of Forever
by ybetcullen18
Summary: When Edward left Bella, Laurent killed and changed her. Alice saw what happened and Edward came back for revenge. losing hope, he married tanya to forget her love. but will he cancel the wedding when Bella returned and start a new fight between the covens
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but Stephenie Meyer do.  
Please Review!  
thanks!

Chapter 1: Sweet Memories

The memories of yesterday suddenly filled my mind as i walked slowly in the place where i first fell in love with the man i thought i can live forever with.

It was an ordinary Saturday. Carlisle was gone for the weekend with Emmett to hike. Alice was gone shopping in Tacoma, WA along with Jasper. The clouds were dark outside and the wind was blowing so hard. Esme and Rosalie were left in the big house, cooking an Italian cuisine. I was with Edward in front of my father's house. We sat on the blanket on the ground as if were having a picnic. He was perfectly lying in his back and his head was resting on her lap. We were talking while i was stroking his shiny bronze hair.

"Dare?!", i shouted as he place two small boxes in front of me, which was already filled with pizza, doughnuts, juice, and grapes. I looked inside the boxes and i saw papers with different kinds of colors.

"Oh! Come on! Just write something that you wanted me to do in the paper." he muttered. I was about to argue when he cut me off with his pleading eyes. I ended up writing on the papers with what i wanted him to do like eating pizza, etc. He did the same thing and when were done, he told me what to do.

"Just pick a paper inside the box and do what it says." he said then smiled.

With a pout, i picked a blue one which was folded in a half. A phrase was written in the paper.

"1 - minute kiss...?" i whispered. I looked at him, confused. He got up and smiled his crooked smile at me. He leaned so his face was inches against mine. I swallowed loudly as he place his hands on the either side of my waist. He touched his forehead into mine and set his timer on his right hand. His lips met mine. I kissed him back willingly as we heard my father's cruiser and Jacob's Volkswagon. I opened my right eyes to look at my audience. Jacob met my gaze. Sam, Paul, Emily, Embry, Quil, Seth, Collin and Billy stared at me in disbelief. Charlie cleared his throat loudly but Edward and I ignored it. I closed my eye again and concentrated on the passionate kiss. We were aware that 9 persons are watching us but we just cant stop the kiss. The timer snoozed but i didnt pull away. I laughed a little as his tongue entered my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him closer but Charlie interrupted again. He cleared his throat loudly. Edward pulled away and chuckled as i pouted. I looked over his shoulder and waved at my Father.

"Hey, Dad! Your dinner's ready. Just get inside and stop interrupting. 'Kay?" I said as i rolled my eyes. Charlie chuckled a little and glanced at his watch.

"Alright. Until 6:30 and come back here, Edward, at exactly 7:30."

Billy shot him a frantic glance but he ignored it.

''Wait here, guys, I'll just get the beer." He muttered before leaving.

I looked at Edward as he glowered at Jacob. Jacob took a step forward, glaring. Edward was about to get up when i grabbed his shirt to make him stop.

"Edward?...Edward, look at me. Edward, please. let's just continue the game." I pleaded.  
He took a deep breath and smiled at me.

"It's your turn." i said.

He picked up one paper. As he unfolded it, he closed his eyes and was about to return the paper when i stopped him.

"Not a chance." i said as i grabbed the paper and read what was written.

"Eat a slice of pizza."

I looked at him and his pleading eyes were dazzling. I laughed and whispered on his ear, "Come on! Dont cheat with those eyes."  
He grabbed the slice of pizza and swallowed loudly as he looked at me before eating. A sour look appeared in his face.

"Dont laugh at me." he pleaded. But as if i coulnt resist it, I laughed so hard and tears rolled down my face. He pouted as i got up. I ran to the backyard as i kept laughing at him.

''Hey, come back here! It's your turn!'' he said as he ran after me. I tried to ran faster but he chased me. His arms wrapped around my waist and his chin rested on my shoulder. I turned and buried my face in his chest, still laughing. He hugged me in a tight embrace.

''You think you can run from me?'' he teased.

We went back to our place ignoring the wolves as we passed in front of them. I was about to pick up another paper when he stopped me.

"Maybe later. It's time.'' he said as he showed me his clock. 6:17 pm.

He fixed everything and placed them at the back of his car. I watched him sadly as he gestured to leave. I crossed my arms on my chest. He was leavcing me again. I sighed. I wished i could tell him how hard it was when he's not around me. He noticed my sad face and lifted my chin with his good hands. He smiled his crooked smile and leaned forward to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he lifted me off the ground in response. Someone behind me gasped but i ignored it. Edward opened the passenger door on the backseat. We climbed in inside, still kissing. He closed the door behind him.

''We still have 7 minutes.'' he said as he smirked. And then he gave me few kisses on my neck. I giggled as his kisses sent shivers to my skin. His hands moved from my back to my jeans. I gasped but he chuckled. He whispered something to my ear.

''Kidding."

I pouted as we went out from the car. i waved my hand goodbye when he left and quickly ran upstairs without looking at the wolves. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Pregnancy

I woke up from my daydream and continued to face the present.

After he had left, i found out something that sent shivers on my skin.

I was pregnant.

It was difficult for me to accept the truth. Of course, any teenagers at my age who will get pregnant would feel what i felt. Nervous. I told Charlie about this and luckily, he accepted my teenage pregnancy very well and even supported me in my decisions. I could'nt let my child die, of course. But i also couldnt raise him without a father. But my mom confronted me. I shouldnt waste my time thinking of him.

Of course i hate him. i hate him so much.

But a part of me was still longing for him, a part of me was still missing him and a part of me wanted him back even though that's hard to believe, more like impossible.  
because inspite of this hatred, i still love him and he'll always be the father of my child. I missed him and i wanted to find him. To tell him that he had a baby, to tell him that he's going to be a daddy.

I know i have to tell him about this pregnancy but i dont have the courage. And also i dont know where he was. He didnt give me any clue to where he's going to.

For about nine months of pregnancy, i finally gave birth to a baby girl whom i named COLLEEN ELIZABETH.

Colleen was a model of beauty. Her chocolate brown eyes and curly bronze hair were amazing. Her pale skin was stunning. Colleen preferred human blood but when my mom was here, i usually give her milk.

***

3 YEARS LATER

***

We decided to visit Charlie in Forks.

As Phil parked the car in front of the house, Dad went out and opened the door for me.

"Bella!" he shouted as he hugged me.

''Hey Dad! I missed you!" I hugged him back. I really missed my father. I felt tears ran down my cheeks as i embraced him.

Charlie froze. I dont know what happened but when he pulled away, i saw him staring at Colleen.

"Oh, by the way. Dad, this is your granddaughter Colleen." i said as i helped my daughter to get out of the car.

Charlie hesitated and scrutinized her face.

There was a long pause.

"Hello, Grampa." Colleen whispered with a blush.

Charlie smiled and lift her feet off of the ground.

"Colleen! Whoa, you're so beautiful! i cant believe you're my grandchild. Come on! i prepared food for you." Charlie said as he walked straight inside the house. Renee and Phil followed.

I refused to follow them and observed my home.

Nothing changed. Charlie's cruiser was still there with my truck and It was'nt sunny, a normal weather in Forks.

I smiled and sighed. This place was as beautiful as ever. I looked around and found myself remembering my memories with Edward. Tears continued to ran down my face. I wiped them out with my handkerchief and fixed myself.

It was then that I decided to enter the house when i heard something moved in the nearby bush. 


End file.
